The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having tread grooves provided with triangular ejectors for preventing stone trapping.
In the land moving vehicles, particularly trucks, construction vehicles and like running on a gravel road, construction site and the like, small foreign objects such as stones are liable to be trapped in wide circumferential grooves, and the groove bottom is liable to be damaged during running.
A conventional method for preventing such stone trapping and damage therefrom is to dispose a circumferentially extending ridge in the bottom of a wide circumferential groove.
Japanese patent application No. JP-A-3-67706 discloses a heavy duty tire having at least two tread grooves, in which a ridge protruding from the groove bottom is formed in a point of intersection of the at least two grooves. The ridge has branches extending towards the respective grooves. As the ridge is supported by the radiated branches, its rigidity becomes relatively high. Therefore, if a stone is entered in a point of intersection, it is liable to be trapped therein and damage the groove.